


Biała Róża

by IveynAdler



Series: Trzy Róże [3]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Children, Doubt, F/M, Family Fluff, Flowers, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Insecurity, Language of Flowers, POV Erik, POV First Person, Short, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluff with a touch of angst
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveynAdler/pseuds/IveynAdler
Summary: Erik po raz pierwszy trzyma w ramionach swoją nowo narodzoną córkę. Ostatnia część serii Trzech Róż i zakończenie historii





	Biała Róża

Nigdy nie sądziłem, że zostanę ojcem. Nawet gdy wreszcie znalazłem kogoś z kim chcę spędzić resztę życia, wciąż nie przemknęło mi to przez myśl. Wydawało mi się to tak nierealistyczne i nieosiągalne... Zawsze myślałem, że to jedna z tych rzeczy, których nigdy nie będzie mi dane doświadczyć, że to jedynie ulotna fantazja, która na zawsze pozostanie w sferze marzeń.  


A potem okazało się, że Rose jest w ciąży...  


Nie wstydzę się przyznać, że byłem przerażony. Wiem, że oboje byliśmy, nawet jeśli Rose nigdy się do tego nie przyznała. Ona straciła kochających rodziców zbyt wcześnie by ich wyraźnie pamiętać, a ja nigdy ich nie miałem. Czy my w ogóle wiemy czym tak naprawdę jest rodzina? Jak mamy założyć własną? Jak mamy uspokajać dziecko, które obudziło się ze złego snu, gdy nas samych wciąż nocami prześladują koszmary pełne wspomnień, o których nie potrafimy zapomnieć?  


A ja... to kim byłem, rzeczy, które robiłem... Jak ktoś taki jak ja ma zajmować się dzieckiem? Jak dłonie, które zabijały i zadawały ból, mogą dotykać tak delikatnej istoty bez czynienia jej krzywdy? Jak mam być dobrym ojcem, jak mam mieć pewność, że grzechy mojej przeszłości nie powrócą, nie dosięgną mojego dziecka, nie zadecydują o jego przyszłości? A przede wszystkim... co jeśli dziecko będzie takie jak ja? Czy będzie musiało przechodzić przez to samo piekło, które mnie spotkało, też zostanie odrzucone przez świat? Myśl, że przeze mnie spotkałby je taki los... Nigdy bym sobie nie wybaczył.  


Tyle pytań i wątpliwości...  


Jednak teraz, gdy trzymam naszą nowo narodzoną córkę w ramionach, to wszystko znika. Mogę nie wiedzieć nic o byciu ojcem, ale to bez znaczenia. Ponieważ patrząc na tę drobną, bezbronną istotkę, czuję jedynie miłość i wiem, że zrobię dla niej wszystko i **nigdy** nie pozwolę nikomu jej skrzywdzić. Mam wrażenie, że to wystarczy. Wszystkiego innego się nauczę, tak jak nauczyłem się tylu innych rzeczy odkąd Rose pojawiła się w moim życiu, tak jak wciąż uczę się kochać samego siebie, patrzeć w lustro i widzieć coś więcej niż Upiora.  


Spoglądam na leżącą na łóżku Rose. Pomimo wyczerpania, jej fiołkowe oczy rozjaśnia radość. Wiem, że ona czuje to samo co ja.  


– Jest taka piękna... – mówię do niej, uśmiechając się przez łzy, które same napływają mi się do oczu.  


Rose wyciąga do nas ręce. Powoli siadam na brzegu łóżka i ostrożnie przekazuję jej dziecko. _Nasze dziecko_. Dwa zwykłe słowa, a brzmią tak wspaniale.  


Moje spojrzenie wędruje ku znajdującemu się nieopodal stolikowi. Na blacie stoi wazon a w nim kwiaty – te same co zawsze. Róże.  


Ale inne niż wcześniej.  


Czerwień symbolizuje odwagę, miłość, każde szczere uczucie, którym można obdarzyć drugą osobę. I właśnie to oznaczał ten pierwszy podarowany mi kwiat – miał pokazać mi, że w świecie istnieje coś więcej niż bezduszne okrucieństwo, że jest też coś innego, ciepłego... i że ja także na to zasługuję.  


Błękit to kolor nadziei i wierności. Miał mi przypomnieć to, co zostało mi ofiarowane tyle lat temu, a o czym ja zdążyłem już zapomnieć. Był również czymś jeszcze – obietnicą.  
Jednakże zarówno czerwień jak i błękit spełniły już swoją rolę.  


Znajdujące się w wazonie kwiaty są innego koloru... Koloru brylantów w pierścionku zaręczynowym. Koloru sukni, którą Rose miała na sobie w dniu naszego ślubu. Koloru pereł, które podarowałem jej na naszą pierwszą rocznicę. Koloru śniegu, który padał tego zimowego dnia, gdy dowiedzieliśmy, że oczekujemy dziecka. Koloru kocyka, w który jest teraz zawinięta nasza nowo narodzona córka.  


Róże, na które patrzę, są białe.  


I tym kolorem naznaczona będzie nasza przyszłość – nie będzie w niej miejsca dla mroku i cierpienia, które przez tyle lat prześladowały mnie i Rose. Nie... ten rozdział pozostawimy na zawsze za nami.  


A jeżeli nowe przeszkody staną naszej drodze, stawimy im czoła. Razem. I razem zbudujemy szczęście, na które oboje zasłużyliśmy.


End file.
